For canted coil springs having coils that are canted along the same direction, the spacing between the coils is a geometric parameter that may be key to the performance of a canted coil spring since it influences the tendency of the coils to butt and defines the density of coils per unit length. In certain cases, an increase in spacing between coils may be a desired solution to meet specific force and/or conductive (such as electrical or thermal) requirements. However, this increased spacing may result in losing the canted characteristics of the coils as there are fewer coils per unit length or ring diameter and thus the related benefits. In other cases, the spacing between coils as well as the wire cross section may be un-modifiable, such as due to certain minimum requirement or do to strict adherence to a, and yet the force and/or conductive properties of the canted coil spring may need to be further adjusted.
In many technology fields, there is an increased need for miniaturization of components. The field of neuro-stimulation systems is an example that manifests such need. However, as size become smaller, certain geometric parameters may be reached and further refinements are no longer possible.